


In The Past

by Faironiangirl



Category: Origins of Olympus RP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faironiangirl/pseuds/Faironiangirl
Summary: In the past, Set is in search of allies in his takeover of the Egyptian pantheon, but perhaps he bit off a bit more than he could chew with this one.
Kudos: 6





	In The Past

The moon was glittering off the wet sands, the only illumination as a monstrous form sidled up to the desert home. The torches outside had been doused under the harsh rains and those within were snuffed by the winds wrapped around the god’s form. Set paid the storm no mind, it was a part of him, and while it would have given away his approach he had no doubt his quarry would not have fled. He did not have that much sense in his sleep-addled mind.

He found his target in a room up the stairs, overlooking the river. Khonsu had his back turned, but Set could feel his regard. It was a light prickling, always setting him on edge, and he hated it. This weak willed coward should not be able to raise his hackles simply by his very presence. Not that Set didn’t know exactly why his alarms were raised.

“Greetings, Set.” Khonsu turned to regard him with a cool, wary gaze, his eyes full of the moonlight streaming through the window. The white of his eyes and hair lent him an ethereal look befitting the mystically wise persona he had built, but Set had no time for such facades.

“Greetings Khonsu, I must say this is a cold welcome. You have no need to fear me, I’m not here to fight. I just have a few questions, from one god to another.”

“I know.” And he must, for the glow of something more than moonlight was fading from his eyes as they spoke, and his tone was strained at the edges. Yet Khonsu faced him head on, standing tall and defiant. As if he had any right to act so proud.

“Perhaps you know what I am going to ask then? That would be so like you, always one step ahead. Will you tell me then? What am I going to ask of you?” He watched as Khonsu’s lips twitched and his eyes narrowed. Set grinned, “Ah, that’s right, you never like to share details with me, or anyone really. I’ll wager you haven’t even told Osiris or any of the others what you have ‘seen’. After all, it wouldn’t be your place to meddle with fate, right oh god of time?” Khonsu was fully glaring at him now and Set relished the other’s discomfort. Then Khonsu took a couple deep breaths and smiled at him. That he didn’t relish.

“You’re right of course. I know what you are here for, and why. To answer your question.” He took a few steps to a table by the window and poured himself a cup of water. “No, I will not be coming with you. I am not the one you are looking for and I am content with how things are.” He sipped his water as Set felt his face twitch into a scowl. Always so dramatic, this one.

“And why not? Where’s that metal I remember? The blood-lust and strength you held? Once was, you could hardly restrain yourself from causing such chaos. Don’t tell me you have forgotten how it felt. The rush of power and satisfaction as your enemy’s life unraveled under your fingers.” Set saw the recollection in those silver eyes and felt his own sense of triumph rise. But Khonsu’s smile was far too gentle and held none of the vicious glee he sought.

“I have no enemies here anymore.” he murmured, staring pointedly at Set before turning again to the window as he continued. “And I save lives now, I see their start and how they grow. And it is all I ever want. Although,” he turned back to Set with a smile still on his lips and Set felt like snarling, “you were never the sort to appreciate this. Never satisfied with contentment.”

“You call this contentment? I call it stagnation!” He growled, baring his teeth at the god who would dare to look so patronizingly at him. Like he was a misbegotten youth throwing a tantrum and Khonsu was the wise elder just waiting for him to fall, to fail. “If you believe this can go on. That our lives, our existences will remain unchanged, then you are more naive than your title would suggest  _ Child _ .” Khonsu had the nerve to laugh.

“I am not the Child,” he said with spiteful mirth dancing across his face, “any more than I am the one you were looking for. Nor am I the one being childish here.” He laughed again at Set’s disbelief and rage. He could never quite wrap his head around how the god of the moon could keep himself so fractured without breaking entirely. He had even walked in on Khonsu speaking to  _ himself _ a time or two and would never forget the headaches it caused him. But Set dragged himself back to the present as Khonsu spoke again, and when had he gotten so close!? 

“A note before you leave, oh Set.” Khonsu was still smiling, but it was tighter and Set felt his fur bristle. “Even if I was still the one who would so callously tear into my opponents, I still would not join you.” Set growled even as his treacherous feet took a step back. “I am not, was not, the sort to obey anyone. And you would only whet my claws.” The smile was gone at last and Khonsu took the next step back as he continued. “As you shall whet the blades and claws of our kin before your fall. For you will fail regardless.” He was back at the window now, only half facing Set’s glare.

“You put too much stock in them. If they have grown half as soft and complacent as you I will have little trouble putting them back in their place.” Set drew himself up, shaking off the remnants of whatever shock had caused him to cower before this measly healer. Khonsu merely shook his head at Set’s posturing. “It matters little, I see now you are a lost cause. Though knowing you, you will not stand in my way either. Enjoy your fragile hopes and  _ contentment _ while you can.” And with that he turned and stalked back down the stairs. He had other allies to rally, and one less would not hurt in the end.

As Set took his leave Khonsu watched him from the window with a measured gaze. His hands were clenched and he was glad he had taken a moment to set his water down, else he may well have thrown it at Set and wouldn’t that have been a wonderful move. Still…”You are right,” he whispered at Set’s retreating form, “I am far too content and it is a child’s hope, that nothing will change.” He looked up at the clouds where his light pierced through the haze. ”And perhaps I am lost, and have been since the beginning. However, I am not as lost as you have become, and that you will fail is not some fragile hope, dear Set.”

“It is a promise.”

He stayed, watching the dark road, until the rain had long dried into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused as to what Set and Khonsu are referencing; Khonsu in Egyptian mythology was first depicted as a bloodthirsty god who killed and ate people, including other gods. This is not technically canon in OoO, but not much is actually known about OoO Khonsu and I prefer to think that he was redeemed and grew out of his violent phase, or that became one of his many split personalities/aspects.  
> Also the bit about Khonsu talking to himself is based off of one myth where one of Khonsu's aspects actually talks directly to another one. He is one strange deity.


End file.
